Cuando el sol se pone
by Kagome118
Summary: Aunque han derrotado a Naraku aun queda por vencer el mas fiero de todos los enemigos: Magatsuhi y todo antes de que el sol se ponga.Si no lo hacen nunca podran purificar la perla y el mundo será un caos.


Apenas podían andar más cuando llegaron a ese triste y desolado lago. La situación era difícil: acababan de luchar contra Naraku, la esperada batalla final pero a pesar desde la gran victoria que le habían dado a aquel pobre miserable no podían purificar la esfera. Pues Magatsuhi, el espíritu maligno de la perla se había incrementado en fuerza y era casi imposible derrotarlo, la única manera: la muerte. Se hallaban en la confusión más grande que jamás habían tenido y esa confusión era la decisión de morir o no. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban allí en ese sitio tan solitario pero sentían como el corazón se les oprimía y la fuerza maligna de la perla se expandía pudriendo todo a su paso.

-_Debes hacerlo_.-intentaba autoconvencerse Kagome desde lo más profundo de su ser-_Sería muy egoísta que todos murieran por tu culpa_.-volvió a decir internamente.- ¡Decidido!-gritó Kagome ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros-Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo dejar que muráis sólo porque no he sido lo suficiente valiente para morir. Algo en mí me dice que si os dejo morir sería un terrible sufrimiento para mí. De todas formas moriré y si muero quiero que sea con dignidad.-dijo decidida.

-Tú no vas, iré yo. No irás porque yo te lo prohíbo, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Inuyasha.

-Adiós-dijo Kagome poco antes de tocar la esfera y empezar a fundirse con ella-Lo siento pero este es mi trabajo-dijo con una sonrisa triste-Te echaré de menos-añadió luego.

-¡De eso nada!-dijo Inuyasha tomando la mano de Kagome y fundiéndose con ella en una oscuridad eterna.

Kagome sonrió, después de todo no estaría sola en esto. Una gran luz apareció de la nada y el lugar se alumbró mágicamente. Se podía ver claramente una gran sombra negra con malvados ojos rojos brillantes sin forma permanente y una diminuta luz blanca que intentaba luchar contra la sombra.

-Ayuda...-susurró la pequeña luz blanca que empezaba a tornarse a grisácea-Soy Naohi el espíritu del bien que se halla en la Shikon, si no me ayudáis a derrotar a este espíritu maligno será el fin del mundo cuando el sol se ponga.

-No sé como hacerlo-admitió Kagome-yo tan sólo estoy aquí por un error, el error de haber venido al Sengoku. No se cómo purificarlo, sólo Kikyo sabía.-dijo derramando unas lagrimas que corrían sin su permiso por su frágil rostro.

-No digas eso Kagome-dijo la luz cariñosamente.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Siempre he estado contigo-confesó la luz volviéndose hacia Kagome y penetrando en su interior-Yo soy parte de ti, tú eres parte de la esfera-dijo desde su interior y dándole fuerzas a Kagome para luchar.-Podrás hacerlo, lo sé.

Inuyasha sólo miraba a Kagome y a la luz conversando y como la luz se metía en su interior para luego ver a una Kagome llena de poder. Un susurro le llamaba malévolamente y cuando volteó una onda de energía le golpeó dejándolo inconsciente. En ese momento Kagome lloró desconsoladamente emanando una luz sobrenatural.

-Eres débil-dijo ella ante la mirada asombrada del espíritu.-Así es eres débil. No eres capaz de entender los sentimientos humanos ni tampoco los de los espíritus, pero aún así crees que conoces lo básico. Lo básico para poder hacer sufrir a los demás, pero en una cosa te equivocas, nunca juegues con los sentimientos humanos, no saldrás ganando.

-¿Para que entender los estúpidos sentimientos humanos? ¿Amor? ¿Amistad? Son todos mentiras, una vez que confías en alguien solo te da la puñalada por la espalda haciéndote sufrir... ¿No es más fácil odiar? Odiando a los demás ganas más; no te hacen sufrir, eres respetado y disfrutas viendo como los demás sufren con el _amor_.-dijo poniéndole un dejo de ironía a la última palabra.

-Las personas que nunca han amado no pueden comprender la importancia de amar y se amado. No entienden la necesidad qué es el amor.

-Interesante cuestión, te basas en el amor que sientes hacia ese hanyou, un hombre mitad bestia, que no es aceptado por la sociedad. Los yokais lo repelen por ser mitad humano y los humanos le temen por tener parte demoníaca. Nunca encajó y se enamoró de una sacerdotiza la cual desconfiaba de él.

-Eso no es cierto, Kikyo nunca desconfió de Inuyasha, incluso dio la vida por él. Fue Naraku quien les tendió una trampa, por culpa de él Inuyasha permaneció cincuenta años sellado y Kikyo falleció.-gritó.

En ese momento la ira de Kagome salió disparada en forma de energía, una energía purificadora con gran poder que dio de lleno en el espíritu dañándolo y reduciendo su tamaño. El espíritu se enfadó haciendo que miles de cuchillas fueran hacia Kagome. Kagome reaccionó rápido y creó un campo de energía haciendo que las cuchillas se rompieran en miles de fragmentos al tocar la barrera, luego reunió todo el poder que pudo para hacer una gran bola con energía purificadora haciéndola de un tamaño colosal. Cuando todo hubo estado listo se concentró en su blanco que se movía con agilidad por todo el espacio que en ese lugar había. Antes de lanzarla recitó unas palabras claves las cuales harían que la bola tuviera el doble de poder. Una vez lanzada, la bola se extendió por todos los alrededores haciendo que la luz negra casi desapareciera, aún quedaba un pequeño destello negro. Era muy débil y apenas brillaba. Sus ojos rojos ya no se percibían y se movía muy lentamente. Aunque el poder maligno fuera mínimo, Kagome no podía sostenerse del cansancio y quedó inconsciente por el esfuerzo. La luz que se hallaba dentro de Kagome intentó levantarla pero le fue imposible, corrió hacia el cuerpo herido de Inuyasha y se metió en el con la esperanza de que respondiera a sus tratos y mejorase, para así poder llamar a Kagome.

Inuyasha respondió rápido y antes de que la ya no tan pequeña luz le pudiera decir algo fue hacia el inconsciente cuerpo de Kagome. La abrazó, gritó, acudió y llamó todo lo que pudo pero no despertaba. Desesperado solo pudo hacer una cosa: reclamarse a si mismo lo que su estado de inconsciencia le había ocasionado; hacer que Kagome estuviera malherida.

-Kagome sé que estás herida de muerte, noto como tu piel va perdiendo ese cálido tacto y tus labios se vuelven pálidos. La luz me dijo que utilizaste toda tu energía, eres una tonta, renunciaste a vivir pese que sabías que no terminarías de derrotar a el espíritu.-reclamó Inuyasha a punto de llorar.-En estos momentos siento como el corazón se me oprime, sabes Kagome, yo nunca he sentido esto por nadie, ni por Kikyo siquiera. Eres única. Por eso me arrepiento tanto de todas esas veces que te confundí con Kikyo, si pudiera dar marcha atrás, si pudiera hacer que el tiempo retrocediese entonces viviría solamente por y para ti mi querida Kagome.-dijo intentando mantener su orgullo y no llorar-Todos me odiaban y desconfiaban de mí hasta que llegaste tú, que sin conocerme confiaste en mí y me liberaste de aquella flecha que me mantuvo sellado durante medio siglo. Kagome, me dejaste al descubierto tu corazón y lo herí, lo siento. Si pudiera hacer un milagro, el milagro de vivir. ¿Sabes que es lo que más odio de todo esto? Que pronto el sol se pondrá y habrás muerto en vano mi querida Kagome, pues si lo que dijo la luz es cierto lo poco que queda de maldad se incrementará y el mundo entero se convertirá en un caos. Pero lo que más odio es que nunca pude decirte esas dos palabras que tanto anhelabas y que nunca te di.-dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas traicioneras-Te amo.-dijo acercando su rostro al cuerpo ya inerte de Kagome y fundiéndose en un beso con los muertos labios de su amada.-Tan sólo deseo estar junto a ti.-formuló Inuyasha rompiendo en feroz llanto y abrazándose a el cuerpo de Kagome.

La pequeña luz se incrementó en poder y tamaño purificando todo a su paso. La luz negra desapareció por completo y la perla de Shikon desapareció dejando a Inuyasha y Kagome en el desolado lago del principio de la historia. Justo en ese momento Inuyasha comprendió que sólo hacia falta el poder del amor para derrotar a alguien que no creía en el amor y un poco feliz porque el esfuerzo de Kagome no fue en vano se aferró a ella y se dio cuenta de la realidad, estaba muerta. Empezó a llorar como un niño el cual pierde a su madre y la besó innumerables veces con un dejo de esperanza_."Tan sólo deseo permanecer junto a ti" _Esas palabras resonaron en un rincón oculto del corazón de Inuyasha que tan sólo se limitó a volver a aferrarse a su amada.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara habían pasado la noche en una cabaña abandonada no muy lejos del lago, no era muy lujosa pero tampoco una birria. Se levantaron temprano con la esperanza de que Inuyasha y Kagome hubieran vuelto. La noche había sido muy fría y esperaban que hubieran encontrado refugio. Cuando volvieron al lago se encontraron algo que nunca creyeron que verían. Los cuerpos inertes de Inuyasha y Kagome. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se aferraba a Kagome y tenía signos de haber llorado, mientras Kagome sólo permanecía muerta y feliz en los brazos de Inuyasha. Después de todo si permanecieron _juntos para_ _siempre_.

**N/A: Sé que me van a matar maté a Inu y a Kagome pero quería hacer una historia en la que se demostrase que no es todo un cuento de hadas. Aquí os dejo con mi primer One-shot. Por cierto Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko =D... Por favor comenten ;D xD**


End file.
